The Day Dean (Accidentally) Prayed To Cas While Jerking It
by An Insane Nobody
Summary: Dean is drugged and decides its a good idea to masturbate.


Currently, Dean was very, very drugged. And not the happy drugged either, like his brother always seemed to get. He got the dopey lethargic high, and he didn't do it on purpose. How was he supposed to know that a little girl was working for an occult? Either way, one syringe in the shoulder and a badass Sammy to the rescue had Dean back at Bobby's and in his room until further notice.

On his bed, Dean tried to look left, his hand flying up without his consent and knocking over everything on his bedside table. He gave a breathy sigh, his hand landing over his crotch harshly. He raised his eyebrow sloppily as a thought ghosted through his mind. _I bet it would feel like someone else right now..._

He worked his hand into his jeans, his breath hitching and his heart beating faster as his cock rose to meet the challenge as lazily as he began stroking it. _Ugh..._

"...Cas..." He wheezed out, sucking in a breath quickly. "UGH _Cas!_"

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked, making Dean jump as much as his hindered body would allow.

"Jeezus man. I didn't mean to call you down here," Dean slurred, blushing as he pulled his now-wet hand out of his tented pants.

"Hm," Castiel grunted. "What exactly were you doing, Dean?" The angel tilted his head, walking forward and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Uh...I was jerkin' it Cas. Not really rocket science," he said as his arm flew in the air and dropped heavily on his chest.

"You are not well..." Castiel's eyes narrowed.

"Got drugged." Dean shrugged, flushing as Castiel's eyes began drifting to his wilting, although covered, dick.

"You can finish if you like." Castiel gestured at Dean's pants.

"...Cas, its not something you do in front of people."

"I don't mind," Castiel said, his eyebrows furrowing together. Dean sighed, and, not knowing why, his hand drifted back into his pants. Dean whimpered. He closed his eyes tightly, but he could still feel the intense gaze Cas gave him and shuddered, becoming more earnest in his strokes. He bucked idly into his hand, groaning deeply as he became too hard for his pants to contain.

He undid the button with one hand, pulling the zipper down slowly and giving a glance to Castiel. Castiel was staring, transfixed at Dean. His own member was hard and denting his suit pants. Dean gulped, backing up on the bed and pulling his pants off with a single move.

"Come here Cas," Dean said, his voice wavering a bit as the angel scooted closer.

As soon as he was close enough, Dean grabbed the man's pants and undid them, tugging them down to his thighs. Castiel hissed when his dick hit cool air, grabbing Dean's arms almost painfully. Dean grinned, Castiel's enthusiasm making him more confident as he took his and Castiel's cock in his hands, jerking fluidly.

"D-Dean..." Castiel choked, biting his lip.

"That's right. I gottcha Cas, just relax," Dean said comfortingly as the angel held him close. Cas writhed in his palm, and soon Castiel's hand was on his own, taking Dean's cock and pulling gently. Dean's eyes rolled, it was always so much better when someone else did it.

"Fuck Cas..."

"I believe we need to do that another day." Cas said seriously, making Dean snort.

"Yeah," he groaned, rolling his hips. "I really think we do."

"Good," Cas said, before bringing his lips to meet Dean's.

Dean moaned, pushing into the kiss until it became a frenzy of need, and Castiel was shuddering. He came white over Dean's hand, and once he was finished he switched hands to use Castiel's cum as lube. The very thought made Dean hotter and he came embarrassingly quickly, and both boys were left gasping to catch their breath.

"We...we really should do that again sometime." Dean smirked, placing a chaste kiss on Castiel's nose.

"Of course. And we really must have sex also." Cas said, a small smile on his face as Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah. Yeah we do."

All in all, Dean was glad he called Cas down, accident or not.

* * *

No beta, any errors please let me know.


End file.
